


Fragile

by warbetweenbrainandheart



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Donna Paulsen - Freeform, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Harvey Specter - Freeform, M/M, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter - Freeform, marvey, mike ross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warbetweenbrainandheart/pseuds/warbetweenbrainandheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets addicted to cocaine and Harvey finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh so tired

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: contains use of cocaine, if you're not comfortable reading about drug use and addiction, please don't read!
> 
> (English isn't my first language, if you see any mistakes, please let me know!)

It is Wednesday night. Mike opens the door to his apartment and falls down onto his couch. It had been a long day, he had't slept more than 4 hours last night and he was just so tired. All he wants is some pizza - because he is starving too - and then sleep for 30 hours straight. He orders a pizza before stripping down his clothes to take a shower. He is just washing his hair when the doorbell rings. 'How in hell could they make that pizza so fast?' Mike thinks. He quickly puts a towel around him before running towards the door. It isn't the pizza deliverer. Right in from of him stands Harvey, a few files in his hand. Harvey watches Mike from the top of his head to his toes. 'Oh hey? Let me.. ehh put on some clothes...' Mike stutters.   
'Sounds like a plan..' Harvey says before walking into the apartment. 

Mike returns- now fully clothed - a few minutes later. 'So what's up?' Mike asks, to which Harvey immediately answers , 'We have a problem.' He gives Mike the documents. Mike quickly goes through them before looking at Harvey, 'How did this happen?'.   
Harvey shrugs , 'You're going to fix it.'   
'But...'   
Normally Mike would've done it without any hesitation- he would do anything for Harvey, really-, but he was so looking forward for a good night of sleep. 'No buts, Mike. I want you to fix it before it becomes ten times worse. I would have helped you but I just can't tonight.' With those words Harvey walks toward the door. 'Call me when you're done.'

Mike falls down onto his couch the second time that evening. How am I going to do this? He asks himself. The back of his mind immediately goes to that little bag of white powder in the back of his cupboard. He has used the stuff a few times now. Every time to keep him awake while working through the night. He knows it's bad, dangerous even, but it's just so good. He decides not to take it though. If he works fast he may even finish the problem in a few hours and then he can sleep forever. He doesn't need anything to keep him awake, he'll just pour himself some coffee. While he's working through all the documents to try to find the mistake he's looking for he hears his mind talking to him, "Just this one time, Mike." He looks at his watch, then at he pile of documents he still needs to look at. 'Okay.', he says to himself, 'Just tonight. To finish this sooner, so I can sleep sooner.' He stands up and takes the bag from the hidden spot. He thinks about it once again, before bringing his nose to the white stuff. 'Aaahh' he says, letting the cocaine run through his body. 'Let's finish this job!' Mike works faster now, he finds the leap in the contracts within 20 minutes. He calls Harvey, who doesn't answers his phone, so he leaves him a message.  
The cocaine is slowly stopping to work. Mike feels tired again, he barely makes it to his bedroom before falling onto his bed and closing his eyes. 

Mike wakes up the following morning from the sound of his phone. He runs a hand through his messy hair and picks his phone from the ground where it's ringing. It's Harvey, 'Where the hell are you Mike? It's nine thirty, I've been trying to reach you all morning.' Mike looks at his alarm clock, Harvey isn't joking. It is indeed 9:30. Why didn't his alarm go off?   
'Fuck.. I'm so sorry, I'm on my way right now!' Mike runs to his closet and puts the first suit he sees on, before running to the street to catch a cap. 

The look on Donna's face says enough, Harvey is not in a happy mood. Mike walks into Harvey's office with all the paperwork in his hands, luckily he remembered to bring those with him in his hurry this morning. Harvey looks up from his desk, his eyes looking angry at Mike, 'Don't bother making any excuses, you're late, Mike. I don't care why.' Mike just nods. Mike hands the documents to Harvey and watches as Harvey's face brightens up a little. 'You're lucky your brain is so goddamn smart, otherwise I would've fired your ass a long time ago.' Harvey looks up at Mike and smiles. Mike's shoulders relax, he didn't know they were tensing so much. 'Thanks, Harvey. And I'm sorry, it won't happen again.'   
Mike leaves the office to walk to his own. There's a lot of work to do, so he starts immediately. He's having a hard time keeping his eyes open though. He silently wishes he had brought the little bag with him. Then imaginary smashing himself to his head, he can't think that way. Last night was the last time he would use it. He had promised himself.   
After the little encounter with his own mind, the day goes by pretty fast. Before he knows it, it's 7 and he hears Harvey's voice, 'Hey, wanna grab a bite somewhere?'   
Mike looks up to see Harvey standing in front of him, hands in the pockets of his suit. 'Yeah? Why not?' Mike stands up and walks with Harvey to the elevator. 

Harvey leads Mike to their table in the back of the Italian restaurant. They order red wine and a table full with food. They talk about everything and nothing, and that's exactly why he loves spending time with Harvey. Mike feels so comfortable around him, and safe. He never thought he would develop these feeling for the older guy, but he has. He's smart enough not to show them to him though, even if Harvey would feel the same way in any way, he wouldn't want anything ruin their friendship. Harvey is telling a story from the time he went to Harvard when Mike yawns. He's just so tired again. Harvey looks at Mike, 'What? My stories aren't interesting?' Mike laughs, 'No, I'm just really tired, haven't slept much last night.' Harvey stands up, 'Let's get you home then.' Mike follows Harvey as he walks towards Ray. 'I'll just take a cap, Harvey.'  
'Don't be ridiculous, we'll bring you home.' Mike doesn't really fights back, he likes Harvey's car. And the presence of Harvey of course. They don't talk much, and Mike has trouble keeping his eyes open. He eventually falls lightly asleep, his head falling down onto Harvey's shoulder. When the car reaches Mike’s place, Harvey tries to wake Mike up. Mike slowly opens his eyes, looking directly into Harvey’s. ‘Mike, we’re here.’, his soft voice says. Mike wants to get out of the car when Harvey’s hand suddenly grabs his. Mike stares into Harvey’s eyes once again.  
‘You can take tomorrow morning off, it’s okay. Just have a good night of sleep.’   
‘Thanks, Harvey.’ Mike’s mind tells him to leave the car, but his eyes stay glued to Harvey’s. He isn’t really sure which head is moving forward, but one of them is. Just before their lips meet, Mike takes a small breath. The touch is not like he’d imagined, it’s more than he ever thought it would have been. The kiss is slow, passionate. Mike eventually pulls away, feeling the need to breath. Harvey smiles at Mike, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, sleep tight.’ He gives Mike one last peck on his lips, then Mike’s ready to go to his apartment.


	2. Into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Harvey have a date at Harvey's place. They share their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No drugs in this chapter.. I kind of want to 'build' their relationship a bit further before everything happens....

Mike wakes up the following morning with a smile on his face. He checks his phone to see what time it is. 10 am. He’s happy Harvey gave him the morning off, he feels like he’s finally able to keep his eyes open again. He takes a shower, and puts his favorite suit on. He’s still smiling when he walks to his kitchen, that smile quickly disappears though, when he sees the remaining cocaine from two nights ago laying on his counter. He quickly flushes it down the sink. He doesn’t need it. He will never use it again. 

 

Harvey is smiling too, when Mike walks into his office just around 11. ‘Had a good night sleep?’ he asks. ‘Yeah,’ Mike answers. Mike’s not really sure how to act around Harvey. He can’t really walk up to him and kiss him, although he really wants to. Harvey doesn’t seem to know either. And with Donna always listening, they can’t really say anything about the previous night either. 

Harvey just gives Mike an assignment, which Mike happily receives; it’s an interesting case. As Mike walks to his office, he receives a text from Harvey: ‘Dinner at my place tonight?’ Mike answers immediately: ‘Sounds lovely’. 

 

Both Harvey and Mike are looking forward to tonight, and therefore they’re both working hard in order to make the day goes by faster. Mike doesn’t even realizes it’s 6:30 already when Harvey is standing at his doorway. 

‘Ready?’ he asks. Mike nods, stowing away some documents and putting the cap on top of his marker. He grabs his coat and walks behind Harvey to the elevator. Harvey had hoped the elevator would be empty, so they could share a little kiss inside, but unfortunately there are already other people standing in the elevator. 

 

Ray is waiting in front of the building, and Harvey opens the door of the car for Mike to get in the car first. When Harvey enters the car he sits close to Mike, their legs touching. Mike turns his head to look at Harvey, and is surprised when he feels Harvey’s lips on his. 

The kiss is harder than their first one, it’s more desperate. Harvey pulls back and looks at Mike, ‘I’m sorry, but I’ve wanted to do that all day.’ Mike just grins, ‘Me too..’ Harvey grabs Mike’s hand while Mike lays his head on Harvey’s shoulder. 

 

Harvey lets Mike enter his apartment first. Mike has been here before, obviously, but this is the first time as a date. The previous ones were just when they had unfinished business to do, or to hang out as friends. Harvey fills two wine glasses with red wine and gives one to Mike, ‘Do you want to help me cook, or are you going to watch?’ he asks. 

Mike begins to laugh, ‘Well, you don’t really want me in your kitchen… I’ll just watch.’ Harvey laughs and begins to start taking ingredients out of his fridge. Mike wonders how it is possible that Harvey always has everything under control. The only thing Mike always has in his fridge is milk, never a complete set of ingredients to make dinner. 

Mike follows Harvey’s every move, he loves watching the older guy. Mike suddenly thinks about the fact that they hadn’t talked about what had happened yesterday yet, or about what had happened in the car. Mike knows how he feels about Harvey, and that all he ever wanted was to get together with him. But he doesn’t know how Harvey feels about him. Of course, he was sitting in the man’s kitchen, but that doesn’t mean they are together or something.

‘Harvey?’   
Harvey looks up from his cutting board, ‘Yes?’   
Fuck, Mike hadn’t thought about this, now he needs to say something again. But what?   
‘Uhh, I was just wondering… How do you feel about me? I mean, what.. are we?’ Harvey stops moving for a second. Thinking of what to say. 

‘Well..’ he starts, ‘I don’t really know what we are, yet.. but I do know that I’m really serious about this. About you.’ Mike smiles, ‘Okay. Me too.’ Harvey continues shoves a tray in the oven, then grabs two wine glasses out of a cupboard, and fills them both with a red wine.   
‘Here,’ he gives Mike one and then walks toward his couch. Mike follows him and they both sit down at the same time. Harvey takes a sip of his wine before speaking again, 

‘You know Mike?’ Mike looks up at Harvey, ‘I’m just not very good at relationships. I always ruin them. But when I ruin this with you, I ruin our friendship too. And that is something I can’t lose, it has too much value for me.’ 

Harvey grabs Mike’s hand and holds it in his, ‘I really want to try this with you Mike, because my feelings are so real, but we have to be careful, and we have to take it slow.’ 

Mike doesn’t really know what to say, he feels so touched. But he has to say something, he can’t let Harvey sit there in silence after he just spoke so deep from his heart. ‘Harvey.. I don’t really know what to say. I feel exactly the same way.. And I’m so glad this isn’t just a thing for you.’

‘It really isn’t.’ Harvey reassures Mike. Harvey puts his wineglass away and leans forward to kiss Mike. Mike slowly kisses back until the oven starts beeping. Harvey pulls away and runs to the kitchen. He watches Mike’s sad face and says, ‘Don’t worry, that wasn’t the last kiss of tonight!’


End file.
